leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010
Vandalising Reporting Here In this page you can add reports for me and the Moderators to check Vandalism and Ban Usres and IPs. Just leave a message describing the problem and the name of the vandal using this template. February 2/14/2011 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Katarina_The_Sinister_Blade&oldid=102851 Changed a few of the ability values. Halifix 13:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't realize your template linked to the person's pages. I'll keep that link there tho. Halifix 13:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) - Not technically vandalizing, but has been repeatedly posting abusive comments in articles. Just thought I'd bring to attention. --Kungming2 15:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I recommend blocking, his comments do nothing to help the community and they are over-the-top abusive, and he's been writing a lot of them. --Kungming2 17:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) - commenting profanity on a huge number of articles, all within the last few minutes.--Kungming2 18:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) 2/15/2011 - his comments throughout the Wiki explain themselves for why he should be blocked. --Kungming2 00:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) 2/17/2011 - Not contributing with most of his comments, just rabid Udyr fanboyism on champ pages. Halifix 08:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : Just want to note, since I was observing his comments too. I feel like while super annoying, I don't think he's a vandal because he's just stating an opinion, and not in an overly crude fashion or messing up the Wiki in general. --Kungming2 08:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Passives that Increase each level I was looking at Kog'Maw's page when you made that edit and saw how different they looked. Since every other damage value for abilities is "Base + (Ratio per Modifier)" I made the change just to keep the standarad. Was nothing against you or the edit, hehe. Usiar 02:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help with something in-game I would be glad to help, but it would have to wait about 6 hrs as I am at work right now and no LOL here. --AntiZig 17:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Patch history formatting Hey again, I was looking at the patch history pages and got to thinking... Should we list when particular skins were added to the champion on the skins/trivia page? Or can we incorporate that into the patch history in the background section? Or not bother with the dates? --AntiZig 20:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Champion skins question I have the urge to go through and make all champion skin names consistent, I have seen 3 different kinds of naming and before I go through and edit things I just want to ask you which one you'd prefer I use/which one is correct. The three kinds I've seen are, where x = skin name, "x skin" (ex. Recon skin), "x" (Exiled), and "x champ name" (Desperada Cassiopeia). Another question would be the Classic skin name, I've seen "Classic Skin", "Original Skin", and "Classic", which would you prefer I use? NeonSpotlight 22:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Redundant Info So I've found that the Riot Points and Influence Points both have a table with champions' price in it - however, it is often times really slow to update, and we have a much better chart on the Champion page that allows users to sort through by either price. I was thinking that in the name of eliminating redundancy and to prevent these pages from being slower to update than the rest, to replace the chart with a link to the champion page with the chart. What do you think? --Kungming2 21:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for the quick reply. I've updated both articles. --Kungming2 21:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you take a look Could you take a look here KazMx talk page. Thanks --AntiZig 21:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Karma Issue Karma doesn't appear to be working properly in the checklist champions template. I looked at it and it was off by a single "{" but now that that has been put in it still isn't showing up as a selctable option when trying to modify it to say yes or put the checkmark and marking all as yes doesn't do anything for it either. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. --AntiZig 16:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) yep it is working properly thnx Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 19:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Caught somebody (72.14.169.150) vandalising the page. Just thought I'd give you a heads up if you wanted to ban or something. Texas Snyper 16:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Found another one (67.43.18.49) on the Maokai Strategy page. Texas Snyper 19:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: User:Ricardosworld is blanking and vandalizing pages. Please ban. --Kungming2 17:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: (209.77.244.33) I suggest we create a separate page for Wiki users to report vandals, and that all of us follow it. It's like what Wikipedia does, and that way any admin can see what's going on. --Kungming2 18:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: I've adapted a Wikipedia template to use for reporting vandals. For example, shows up as , allowing easy access to the most important parts needed. My suggestion for the unified reporting page is one similar to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Administrator_intervention_against_vandalism --Kungming2 18:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::: WHOIS info usually allows you to be able to see what area this IP is from - I guess it's not that useful, so I removed it. One idea is that if you get emails when you edits pages you follow, perhaps make that a page you follow? Then each edit will be sent to you. There's no way to get it to leave automated messages unless we program a bot, which I have no programming chops for, unfortunately. --Kungming2 20:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) "The Wikian Ambassador" All of the data, Champion Base (Level 0) Stats, Stats per Level, Background, Ability Name, Abilities Description, Internal Name, External Name, etc (Everything involving the champion itself) can be found in the Champion.inibin files. I'm nearly 100% positive that the same is true for Items (which would likely contain their cost, stats, etc) and Spells (which would likely contain their various values which could include range / radius) as there are also inibin files for them as well in a (from what i can understand) an identical format. I've seen various parsers for these files, however, they are either outdated or only do so for the Recommended Items (Recommended Item editors). Someone from the #lolbeta IRC chat gave me all of the champion data from v1.0.0.107's inibin files but I've not received anything past that, or been able to extract the information myself. With a better understanding of how to read these files, i'm certain any inibin file they have in the heropak_client.zip can be read in order to have the data extracted from it.Usiar 22:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) User Report Take a look at the comments this guy has been leaving on the wiki: 217.80.244.239 --AntiZig 17:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) A question about skins A wiki user, Silvoss (http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Silvoss), has added the chinese renditions of the splash arts to Karthus and Katarina's Skin/Trivia pages. Personally I don't feel like they belong however I don't feel las though I have the authority to just take them down without any permission from someone higher up. Also if they aren't wanted then I'd feel best if you left a comment on his talk page saying so. NeonSpotlight 02:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry, anonymous friend... i have just asked him permission. ^^ And personally I dont feel like they are out of place; I mean, it's the Skins and Trivia section! Even if they are not the european/american official arts, at least you have to recognize that the fact that there are different art works for every champion in the chinese servers belongs to Trivia (or curiositys). Oh, and sorry for my bad english =S Silvoss 02:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I apologize, I keep forgetting to use my signature when I use these talk pages, bad habits. NeonSpotlight 02:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Chinese artwork Hola Sam! Bueno te escribo porque hoy mismo decidi unirme a LoLWiki, ya que es una página que llevo mucho tiempo siguiendo y pensé que estaría bien contribuir en ella. Y bueno, después de algunos pequeños cambios he empezado a subir el artwork chino de los personajes en la sección de skins/trivia, porque mucha gente no los conoce y la verdad es que están wapisimos. Lo que pasa es que uno de los usuarios, Kungming2, me ha dicho que pare hasta que no hubiese hablado contigo sobre si te parece bien k los suba, así como dónde hacerlo. De momento he parado de subirlos, si no te parece mala idea dimelo y mañana continuaré con ello =) Venga muchas gracias, saludos! ^^ Silvoss 02:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo, continuaré subiendolos a ver si en unos dias consigo poner los máximos que pueda. Es posible que se me escape alguno, porque no es del todo fácil encontrar las imágenes sin letras chinas de por medio, pero bueno poco a poco a ver si los voy encontrando. Gracias por no tener problemas con esto. Ah, y tomo nota de lo del nombre ^^ saludos! Silvoss 14:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sample Table Hey Sam. So you're looking for someone to do the tables, huh? Well here's a sample of a table for the Recommended Items. So what do you think? What thinks should be made before I start placing them in? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 16:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back. Okay what do you think of this then? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 20:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Access Granted :) Hey thanks for your permission with this project hehe. Also, about the strategy pages, do you mean for me to place the templates in those champion pages in the strategy section? If not, then where specifically do you want me to place them? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 21:35, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lv 30 game This time and in the future, if I'm online and available I'd be glad to join. If not, then I'm sorry I cannot make it. --AntiZig 21:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Don't Update patch history from 110 RE:>> Yes boss. Let me know when I can. Also, seems like we will have to retest Anivia's passive values again as they got changed and there's an extra value in between now :o. --AntiZig (talk, ) 18:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : I have a lingering question, why do you insist on putting ' at the end of the line? I don't see why have extra characters on the page when they are not needed. Only having 3 leading apostrophes at the beginning of the line is proper wiki syntax as long as you don't need to unbold the text down the line. So, my opinion (I guess coming from a computer science point of view) no need to have extraneous characters in code that just take up space and serve no purpose. (plus they also increase the page size and make it longer to put new info in)--AntiZig (talk, ) 21:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Patch Notes Done Just to let you know, I've finished formatting all the remainder of the Patch Notes for the Closed Beta - there are technically some patches previous to them, but I think we shouldn't put them in the Wiki since they're "alpha" patch notes and no one outside of Riot ever played those versions. Please look them over, and if possible, we can perhaps complete the Patch History Project soon. --Kungming2 03:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Heartseeker Strike We need to figure out what the skill duration is now. I ''think it used to be 1.5 sec long, now it is 2 sec long, but I can't be 100% until we try it out. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC)